


Almost Easy

by Annasunshine77



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crying, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Reconciliation, Swearing, because they both deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: Fushimi smirked, hand inching towards his saber. “Blue King said if I can grab you, I can have you.”Yata snapped his head up, an incredulous look falling on his face. “Have me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s getting dark, we should head back to the bar,” Rikio yawned as he walked down the alley.

“What? Scared of the dark? We can patrol the border a little longer, besides, this one ends in a deadend,” Yata reminded, slowly skating circles around the other man, a metal baseball bat loosely clutched in his hand. The dying glow at the end of the passageway was the only light they could see down the long isle.

As soon as they made it to the end of the alley, they split up on different sides to scout the deserted area. There wasn’t much to see. It was mainly filled with dumpsters and trash from the surrounding buildings. A decaying fence blocked the only opening to another side alley.

“I see nothin’. You satisfied, Yata?” Rikio regrouped with him, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. “We should head back to Anna. I’ll buy us some shaved ice from the vendor we passed, we deserve it after this miserable day.”

Yata allowed a little smile as they turned to leave. Rikio was a lazy ass but he had been with him forever and Yata respected his loyalty and low maintenance. “You’re right-” 

A flash of blue from the alley struck across them, a surprised cry of “Hey!” leaving Yata as he tried to keep his balance.

Fushimi stood tall and confident, his blue uniform perfectly pressed and his glasses gleaming in the dawning moonlight. His face was stoic perfection, as always. Yata cursed him for being such a sight to look at. Yata cursed himself for thinking that every time they encountered each other. 

“And the monkey comes out to play,” Yata skidded to a stop, Rikio right behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Fushimi shrugged, his smooth voice filling the heavy silence. “It’s a free country.”

Yata’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t play dumb with me, monkey. What are you doing on red turf?”

Fushimi smirked, hand inching towards his saber. “Blue King said if I can grab you, I can have you.”

Yata snapped his head up, an incredulous look falling on his face. “Have me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Are you trying to arrest me?”

When Fushimi didn’t say anything, Yata scoffed, hardening his stance on his board. “Tch, as if your stupid hands could even touch me.”

They charged each other then, weapons drawn and clashing together. For each attack, the other had an offense. It was Yata yelling and Fushimi silently smirking, causing Yata to yell even more. Each aiming to kill, knowing that they would never finish the blow. It was always achingly familiar, like an old love letter. 

During the close encounter, Fushimi snatched the black hat from Yata’s head before pushing away from the vexed redhead.

When distance was between them, Yata bared his teeth. “You’re really asking for it.”

“You guys need to cut it out. Yata, he’s riling you up.” Rikio spoke as the usual voice of reason. “Cool down. The last thing we want to do is make a scene.”

“Yeah, Misaki, stop making a scene,” Fushimi grinned as he toyed with Yata’s worn hat. 

Yata growled before charging again, raising his hands to throw his bat against Fushimi’s dominant arm. The blue barely dodged, but as he did, he countered Yata by grabbing his arm in a bruising grip and yanking it behind him. He kicked the skateboard from under the redhead. Yata cried out as Fushimi gripped his hair in his other hand and pulled his body flush against his.

“Don’t hurt him, Fushimi!” Rikio growled out, starting forward. “You’ll regret it, you traitor.”

“Oh, look, my replacement finally stepping up.” He rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t have picked a worse time. Can you even keep up with Misaki?” But he gazed down at Misaki’s wincing face before he pushed him forward to the ground. “Let me know when you’re at our level.”

“He’s a better partner than you ever were!” Yata shouted, body blazing with red as he pushed himself up and gripped his baseball bat tight.

Fushimi’s eyes widened before they turned to ice. He swept the forgotten skateboard under his foot. “How long have you had this board, Misaki? It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” He let it roll under his heel before he lifted his boot and snapped in half.

“No!” Yata felt something in him break when he saw the wood snap. “You bastard! I’m going to kill you!” He flashed forward, making it look like his bat was aimed before his fist collided with Fushimi’s face. In his rush to keep striking the bastard, he made a mistake. He moved too fast, not taking the time to predict the blue’s movements. He let Fushimi pull back too far, and he angled his next jump right behind Rikio.

Fushimi roughly wrapped an arm around Rikio. “Too slow, both of you,” he muttered as one of his dangerous throwing knives pulled against the large man’s neck. Rikio threw his hands up, eyes staring helplessly at Yata. “Now put your bat down and get on your knees, like a good boy.”

Yata stood, rigid but shaking. “Fuck you!”

“Oh, Mi-sa-ki… I’m not playing around this time.” Fushimi pushed the knife harder against Rikio’s neck, blue aura surrounding them, making Yata’s pulse race with panic.

“Let him go!”

“Drop. Your. Weapon.”

Yata scoffed, unwilling to leave himself vulnerable. He knew how unprincipled the younger man was. “You won’t let him free. In case you’ve forgotten, I know your lying ass. I’m the one with honor left, traitor.”

Fushimi stared. “His blood is on your hands.”

The words made Yata’s blood freeze.  _ He...He wouldn’t. _ “Wait. Stop!”

Rikio screamed as Fushimi’s knife plunged into his shoulder, again and again, so fast and violent that Yata could barely comprehend the action. The metal bat clattered against the concrete as he threw his hands up.

Rikio slumped forward, arm gripping at his wound, which was already pouring blood. The blue unleashed his saber again and slashed at Rikio’s calf, causing the man to crumble to the ground when Fushimi pushed him from his hold. A cruel grin painted his face. He couldn’t help it. It felt  _ good  _ finally ridding himself of something that separated him from Misaki, even if it was a previous HOMRA friend. Fushimi moved for another blow when Yata’s brittle voice broke through the brutal violence. 

“Stop, please stop, Saru!!” The old nickname had Fushimi whipping his head around. Yata was on his knees, his empty hands shaking in the open air.

Fushimi examined the redhead as Rikio groaned in agony at his feet. The hazel eyes peered up through his bangs, wide, wet, and scared. A rare but intoxicating state for the vanguard. “No more! Don’t kill him! I’m right here, Saru.” He shook his hands to insist his defenselessness. The pretty, wet eyes and submissive voice pulled Fushimi back to him. It always did. But it was only him, it would only ever be him that held that kind of power over Fushimi.

Fushimi pushed his bloody knife up his sleeve before striding over and pulling the trembling redhead off his knees. “Follow me. If you run, I promise I’ll finish the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Anna and my toxic trait is literally always joining fandoms late :')


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent besides the hum of Fushimi’s car.

“Let me call them.” 

Fushimi stared at the road, bloody hand resting passively against the steering wheel.

“Let me call them!” Yata could feel his emotions overflowing and he could do nothing to stop the eruption. “You stabbed him like he was no one and now he’s probably bleeding out on the ground! He deserves better than that, you fucking asshole!”

Fushimi remained silent.

“Fushimi! Fushimi!!” Yata yelled, and he could feel his voice beginning to break. It was so unbelievably frustrating when Fushimi blocked him out. He had done it a couple of times in school when Yata had pissed him off and Yata absolutely despised the technique because it  _ worked _ . It was like a punishment, forcing Yata to be alone with his thoughts.

The redhead's anxiety spiked, realizing he was running out of options and time. He could force the other into responding. If anyone could antagonize Fushimi, it was him. “Look, monkey, you’re acting like a fucking  _ psycho _ ,” Fushimi’s eye twitched and Yata remembered how upset Fushimi had been when their school counselor had suggested he look into medicine for his emerging ‘sociopathic’ tendencies. “Is it even acting for you anymore? You always did blur the lines but this is fucked up, even for you. Have a run in with your family recently?”

It garnered nothing. And he didn’t even feel good spitting out the hurtful words. 

Yata sagged against the seat, feeling oddly wounded by his own words. He never wanted to say anything like that to the already guarded man. Fushimi rarely let anyone in and Yata knew he was using that confidential trust against him, but he wasn’t getting anywhere. He was beginning to feel so helpless, like he was grasping at straws. All he could do was think of Rikio, surrounded in a pool of blood, bleeding out alone in the alley Yata insisted on searching. 

“Don’t do this!” He kicked at the glove box, vaguely debating on flinging himself from the speeding car. “You know him, he’s a good guy! There’s a part, somewhere deep in your stupid, douchebag body, that has a heart.” He knew it because he had seen it. He had discovered it when Fushimi had spent so many hours helping him with his homework. He had soothed it when Fushimi had cried in his arms during the dark, wounded by his father’s words. He had adored it when Fushimi wrapped his arm around Izumo, both quiet men throwing back shots and actually laughing. There had always been a light in Fushimi. No matter how many times he pretended it didn’t exist, Yata found it time and again. But the Fushimi sitting in front of him was different from the one before and during Homra. He was cold and he was detached. And, and Yata  _ knew  _ he wasn’t one to leave loose ends behind.

“Saru,  _ please _ . I-I’ll listen to you, just please don’t let me be the reason my friend bleeds out.” He watched for any movement from the younger man, but when he didn’t see Fushimi’s expression change from his pleading, he felt his resolve crumble. “If you, if you don’t…” The threatening words died on his lips and he cradled his head in his hands, body shaking as he tried to hide the coming sobs.

Fushimi couldn’t help it when his hand reached out. The scene clawed his heart. Headstrong Misaki, so vulnerable and submitting. He hated seeing Yata break down, but a small, dark part of him reveled in the man needing him again.

Yata flinched when he felt fingers thread along his hair. The soft touch made him cry harder, until he felt cold plastic against his scalp. He scrambled, grappling for the phone, ignoring how much of an open mess his face probably was. 

Fushimi’s heart squeezed when he saw tears streaming along Yata’s cheeks. He witnessed the hazel eyes spark up and he felt the unusual touch of emotion flittering through his veins. Feeling only Yata could give him. “No calls, only a text. No mention of me.”

Yata nodded eagerly and swiped it open to send a frantic text to Homra. He knew it sounded panicked and shady, but he typed out what his shaking hands could manage in the short time he knew Fushimi would let him hold the phone. He told them Rikio was attacked, that he needed emergency help, and where he could be located. Then he sent a separate one, telling them not to look for him, that he could handle himself. That he would be back soon. 

He found himself hesitating before pushing send. He was trying to pull himself together and not let the shock affect him, but he discovered he was scared, actually  _ scared _ of Fushimi at this moment. He had no idea what was going through the blues mind or what he wanted. Why did he separate him in such a violent way? Would he try to force him into other things, like joining the blues? Or to be taken prisoner? Could he take Fushimi alone? Did he plan to kill him? If he didn't before he was probably contemplating it after the venomous words Yata had thrown at him. All these questions ran through his head as he clicked send, effectively scratching any hope of backup for some time.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he used his sleeve to wipe at his eyes and nose after he returned the phone, feeling immensely vulnerable. “Dick.” 

Fushimi’s fingers found their way into the red hair again. He couldn’t help it, Yata was the one thing he never had control over. But it felt like Yata always had control over him, ever since they were young.

“Where are we going?” Yata whispered, voice rough from yelling. The fingers in his hair felt nice, and a heavy tiredness was starting to weigh along his body and mind.

Fushimi smirked. “Home. Can’t you tell?”

Yata didn’t say anything else, too exhausted from the emotional turmoil to exchange defensive words. He had so much more he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, so many words he wanted to yell. But he just sat there, Fushimi’s fingers fluttering through his hair, eyes scanning through the windshield, heart thudding in his chest as they pulled into an eerily familiar driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love these two. This was somewhat emotionally tiring to write, they just have so many layers to them and it's easy to get lost or to not deliver on them. Justice to the character is always something I strive for and I feel like it challenges me the most. I know I said smut in the second chapter but I pushed it back I'm sorry! It just felt too condensed to try and add more. Thank you for the previous lovely comments and kudos, I always smile when I see ao3 notifications :')


End file.
